Micheal Rose
'''Micheal Rose '''is a Stand User, archaeologist, paranormal investigator, and mercenary from the United States. He is the business partner and friend of Marshal Gun. Appearance Personality Synopsis History Micheal was born in Atlanta, New York. His father was Professor Richard Rose, a famous archaeologist and Dean of History at the prestigious Zeppili Institute. Micheal grew up hearing stories of his father's research trips in places like Mexico, Italy, Cambodia, and Japan. He went by Micheal, to avoid being confused for his father. However, this continued into adulthood, because Micheal was afraid he'd be accused of nepotism. When he was 7, he found he had an eidetic memory, and was at the level of college graduates by the time he was 11. This led to him skipping several grades, graduating high school at 15. When he was 18, he graduated from the Zeppili Institute with a Bachelor's Degree in Archaeology. At 21, he received his Doctorate in Archeology. He specialized in studying Mezoamerican civilizations, gaining some attention for his work in translating Aztec glyphs, which he successfully proved were a phonetic alphabet, rather than pictograms. The Texcoco Arrow Michael himself was first introduced to the world of Stand Users while at an archeological dig in the Aztec city state of Texcoco. Within the ancient ruins of a monastery, Dr. Rose discovered the most complete example of Aztec writing in twenty years. The runes described a cult of warrior monks who, after intense meditation, would impale themselves with special arrows. It was said that after the ritual, the surviving monks underwent a transformation where they would receive great power from the gods. In the name of science, he managed to procure such a special arrow and attempted to recreate the process the ancient monks underwent. After weeks upon weeks, he was ready. He pierced himself with the arrow, utilizing a special location which was easily repairable with modern medicine. Unfortunately, he slipped and cut a vein. Before passing out due to blood loss, he managed to call an ambulance. When he came to in the hospital, and eventually got out, he discovered that an orange and faceless child was following him. He went to psychiatrist after psychiatrist, but none of them were any help. No amount of medicine or therapy helped. However, after getting mugged, he was saved by the faceless child. In confusion, he asked the child, "What are you?" The child echoed back, "You." Michael, thinking the child had confused him for their father, replied, "I'm not your father!" The child repeated two of his words, "Not father", while nodding their head. After almost a hour of talking, Michael learned exactly what the child was: A manifestation of his mental ability, also known as a Stand. He managed to find another Stand User, who trained him to use his Stand. Rather than use his stand to fight, Michael preferred to use his Stand practically, using it's vocal blast to knock debris off of artifacts without damaging the artifact itself. Meeting Marshal About a year after coming to terms with his newfound power, he discovered the remains of a monument dedicated to the monks of the Texcoco order as they fought against the Incan Empire. Cross referencing it with other artifacts, he found that the monks attacked an Incan city, the city of Machu Pichu. Micheal excitedly booked a flight to Peru. However, he soon learned becoming a world renowned archaeologist came with its fair share on enemies. Trivia * Micheal Rose is named for the reggae singer Micheal Rose, as well as Axl Rose, a lead singer of the band Guns n' Roses. * His preference to being called Micheal, despite being named for his father, is a reference to the movie ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, ''where the title character has a similar preference, albeit towards a nickname rather than a middle name. Category:Characters